owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
X.U.
| length = 26:24 (Regular edition) 26:24 + 3:18 (Limited edition) | label = DefSTAR RECORDS | catalog = DFCL-2132 (Regular edition) DFCL-2133～2134 (Limited edition) | price = ￥ 1,250 (Regular edition) ￥ 1,500 (Limited edition) | episodes = Episode 2 - Episode 12 | discs = 1 (Regular edition) 2 (Limited edition) | previous = N/A | next = Seraph of the End Original Soundtrack}} X.U. is the opening theme for the first twelve episodes for the first season and the first soundtrack release of the Seraph of the End anime adaptation. It is performed by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Gemie. The track also includes scaPEGoat, the first ending theme of the anime, which is performed by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Yosh. Track listing Regular edition #X.U. #scaPEGoat #INSANITY LOVE #X.U. (TV size) #scaPEGoat (TV size) #X.U. (instrumental) #scaPEGoat (instrumental) Limited edition Disc 1 #X.U. #scaPEGoat #INSANITY LOVE #X.U. (TV size) #scaPEGoat (TV size) #X.U. (instrumental) #scaPEGoat (instrumental) Disc 2 #X.U. (「終わりのセラフ」ノンクレジットオープニングムービー) #scaPEGoat (「終わりのセラフ」ノンクレジットエンディングムービー) Lyrics TV size X.U.= |-| scaPEGoat= - Rōmaji = Najimeta shiro torikago sumi Kodoueta tsubomi mo Okizarigoe Kurameta kioku no kage I need your blood You read love Tonaeru Agaku RED LIGHT Kagiwaketa nion to kojiaketa Reason ga Tada heikou ni narabu Come on break it down for me A river will flow KEY ga nai "hoshii" demo Rigai naru suzu Zange sae kawaita yonbyoushi ga Kanadeta ito o tadoru Komorebi no Aka ga Sawagu - English = A white city grown accustomed to… the corner of a birdcage… a bud having gained a heartbeat A voice deserted… blinded shadows of memories I need your blood You read love reciting A struggling RED LIGHT A sound sniffed out and reason pried open Simply line up in parallel. Come and break it down for me I’ll lead the way on home. Not even the most listless stars will grant wishes But for those played forth by pollution parched for penitence A grave bathed in light through the trees will stir. }} Full size X.U.= |-| scaPEGoat= - Rōmaji = Najimeta shiro torikago sumi Kodoueta tsubomi mo Okizarigoe Kurameta kioku no kage I need your blood You read love Tonaeru Agaku RED LIGHT Kagiwaketa nion to kojiaketa Reason ga Tada heikou ni narabu Zai・On LIVE&shi&I Giji SIDE HEAVEN Kiri ga nai "hoshi" demo Rigai naru suzu Zangesae kawaita Yon hyoushi ga Kanadeta zure wo tadoru Komorebi no Aka ga Sawagu I must be sacrificed So can I help you all? I'll be a scapegoat if I can My resolution failed And all who died Light of day still hurts me You so need to know You don't need to go You're waiting right here A way for me to make it back Some way I won't need to attack Everything has gone so wrong Come on break it down for me! A river will flow You are not my enemy I'll let you prove me wrong You can trust me when I say It won't be long We're gonna see the end of night Don't forsake me now We haven't got the time The fallen angels I run with all know It's our fear that makes us all human after all Torn old sepia photographs show Our fragile little world Must reject it, respond to the Calling, screaming inside of my soul It's my fear of loving what's Dearest to us all Sun is fading It will set forever Are you still my family? A river will flow You are not my enemy I'll let you prove me wrong You can trust me when I say It won't be long We're gonna see the end of night Come on break it down for me A river will flow KEY ga nai "hoshii" demo Rigai naru suzu Zange sae kawaita yonbyoushi ga Kanadeta ito o tadoru Komorebi no Aka ga Sawagu The fallen angels I run with all know It's our fear that makes us all human after all Torn old sepia photographs show Our fragile little world Must reject it, respond to the Calling, screaming inside of my soul It's my fear of loving what's Dearest to us all Sun is fading It will set forever - English = A white city grown accustomed to… the corner of a birdcage… a bud having gained a heartbeat A voice deserted… blinded shadows of memories I need your blood You read love reciting A struggling RED LIGHT A sound sniffed out and reason pried open Simply line up in parallel. Sin・Sound LIVE & Death & I Pseudo SIDE HEAVEN Even “desire” with no end will be a bell ringing interests Following along the plan laid out by 4 beats parched for penitence The red of light through the trees will stir I must be sacrificed So can I help you all? I’ll be a scapegoat if I can My resolution failed And all who died Light of day still hurts me You so need to know You don't need to go You're waiting right here A way for me to make it back Some way I won't need to attack Everything has gone so wrong Come on break it down for me! A river will flow You are not my enemy I'll let you prove me wrong You can trust me when I say It won't be long We're gonna see the end of night Don't forsake me now We haven't got the time The fallen angels I run with all know It’s our fear that makes us all human after all Torn old sepia photographs show Our fragile little world Must reject it, respond to the Calling, screaming inside of my soul It’s my fear of loving what’s Dearest to us all Sun is fading It will set forever Are you still my family? A river will flow You are not my enemy I’ll let you prove me wrong You can trust me when I say It won’t be long We’re gonna see the end of night Come on break it down for me A river will flow Even “desire” with no KEY will be a bell ringing interests Following along the plan laid out by 4 beats parched for penitence The red of light through the trees will stir The fallen angels I run with all know It's our fear that makes us all human after all Torn old sepia photographs show Our fragile little world Must reject it, respond to the Calling, screaming inside of my soul It's my fear of loving what's Dearest to us all Sun is fading It will set forever }} Video X.U. (TV size)= Seraph of the End Vampire Reign – Opening Theme – X.U.|X.U. |-| scaPEGoat (TV size) = Seraph of the End Vampire Reign - Ending Song|Scapegoat Trivia * The opening "X.U." has Yūichirō Hyakuya talking to Mikaela Hyakuya, while the ending "Scapegoat" is Mikaela responding to Yūichirō. External links * Regular edition: cdJapan * Translation and transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense References Category:Music Category:Cour 1